


I've Never

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Hannah learns more about her friends than she ever wanted to know at her Hen Party, but Neville reaps the benefits.Written for st_dl at 2010 HP_Canon_Fest on Live Journal.





	I've Never

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

"…And you're sure this is okay?" Hannah asked Neville, worry spreading through her.

 

He placed a reassuring hand on her upper arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I've told you a hundred times already, love, I'm fine with it. I'll be having a Stag Night, and Merlin knows what Harry and Ron'll have cooked up for me. It's only fair."

 

"Susan said something about strippers, though," she whinged.

 

"Look, but don't touch," he reminded her. "Have fun. It's supposed to be fun, remember?" Neville leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Now go before they storm the castle."

 

Hannah chuckled and grabbed her cloak from where she'd laid it when she entered his quarters. She and Neville were getting married over the upcoming Christmas holidays and tonight was her Hen Party, hosted by her best friend, Susan Bones-Corner, at The Three Broomsticks. Several of her and Neville's girl friends would be there. While Hannah was looking forward to the party, she was still a bit wary about what would happen; Susan's Hen Party had featured strippers and a lot of liquor.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she said, lifting herself on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. "Brunch, remember?"

 

Neville nodded. "Ah, so you'll be too foxed to Apparate home?"

 

"No," she said with a huff. "Just some girl time, that's all."

 

"Oh yes, that'll be fun," he said as he opened the door for her. 

 

"For me, it will. I love you." Hannah reached up and caressed his cheek gently and then turned around to leave.  

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

The walk into Hogsmeade was short, aided by the chilly breeze that sped up Hannah's steps. She kept her eyes focused on the familiar path that led out of the Hogwarts grounds and into the magical village. She didn't notice the Christmas decorations that festooned the charming cottages or shops that lined the high street. All she wanted to do was to get inside and relax with her friends. As she turned to the left, eyes still focused on the cobblestone, Hannah finally looked up just before reaching The Three Broomsticks and noticed the placard tacked to the door.

 

_Closed Tonight_

_For Private Party_

_Will Re-open_

_Tomorrow at 10_

_For Brunch_

 

Hannah smiled. She was grateful that Susan had been able to talk Rosmerta into allowing them to have the entire tavern for the party. The last thing they wanted was to fight the Saturday night crowd for tables and to shout to be heard above the din of the crowd.

 

She automatically reached for the door handle but paused as she remembered the spell Ginny had told her would be in place. Hannah shut her eyes for a moment to remember the incantation and wand movement.

 

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to," she whispered as her hand waved her wand in a circular motion. The door swung open and a blast of warmth enveloped her, inviting her to enter.

 

"There she is!" squealed Susan, wrapping her arms around Hannah. 

 

"Sorry I'm late. Neville had a problem with some Gryffindors."

 

"Lies! All lies!" cried Ginny Potter from her spot near the fireplace. "Gryffs are NOT troublemakers!"

 

"Ginny," shushed Hermione. "Are you already drunk?"

 

"Hermione, so what if I am? Al is weaned and James uses the toilet. I have reason to celebrate!" Ginny raised her glass toward Hannah and grinned. "Hey, Hannah! Come on over and help me convince Hermione here to relax. She's a little too wound up to have fun."

 

"Am not!" Hermione huffed.

 

A snort came from the other side of Ginny. Hannah took a few steps forward and saw dreadlocks and caramel coloured skin.

 

"Angelina? I didn't know you were coming," said Hannah as she took a seat next to Hermione.

 

"I didn't either. George pushed me out the door, said that I was getting to be too domestic," she answered with a smile. "Told me he doesn't want to be married to his mum, so he pawned me off on Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Stick-in-the-mud."

 

"I am not a stick in the mud!" retorted Hermione. "Just because I prefer to follow the advice of doctors and the books I read—"

 

Hannah tried to fight back the laughter, but lost that battle, giggling as she watched Ginny and Hermione argue.

 

"Shut it, Hermione," Ginny groaned, placing a hand over her sister-in-law's mouth. "You will _not_ make me feel guilty for weaning Al before he's a year old. I've got more experience in the parenting department, so I think I know what I'm doing here."

 

"She's got a point there," stepped in Hannah. "Experience is a better teacher than books."

 

"See! And she's not even married yet," Ginny gleefully cheered. She removed her hand from Hermione's mouth and sat back with a satisfied smirk. "Let's stop arguing, okay? We've different parenting styles and let's leave it at that."

 

"Fine. But please don't shut me up anymore. Ron does that entirely too much already," Hermione said, visibly more relaxed.

 

Angelina snorted. "Ron shuts you up in a completely different way, I reckon."

 

Hermione was about to say something when the door opened again, sending in a rush of cold air. Everyone turned at the new arrivals:  Luna Lovegood, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Lavender Brown. Everyone began chatting, hugging, and catching up before moving back toward the tables near the fireplace.

 

"Let's get this party started!" whooped Lavender, as she raised her hands and whistled through her teeth. Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, Lavender was a bit more outspoken than before, probably due to the werewolf bites she'd suffered. While she remained a "girly girl," she often spoke before she thought and was very blunt.

 

"Settle down, Lav," Parvati said gently, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. 

 

Lavender huffed. "Sorry. I just haven't been out much lately."

Hannah looked away as a wave of sadness came over her. Lavender was still a beautiful witch, but due to her monthly transformations, though mild in comparison to most, turned off many men. 

 

"Well, since everyone's here, I think it's time for the entertainment!" Susan announced proudly. With a clap of her hands, Rosmerta appeared with flagons of mead, bottles of Firewhisky, glasses of varying sizes, and several carafes of juices. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but the older woman cut her off.

 

"Yes, Hermione, I have the requested pumpkin juice cocktail you asked about." She levitated the tray onto a nearby table as the young women took their seats.

 

Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

 

"So Hermione, how long are you planning to nurse Rose?" asked Padma casually. She was a Healer at St. Mungo's.

 

"At least a year more, I think."

 

"You're kidding!" barked Lavender. "Ron's not going to like having to share your boobs that long."

 

"Lav!" hissed Parvati. "Sorry, Hermione."

 

Hermione waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. Ron's voiced his opinion on the subject."

 

Ginny rolled her eyes as she Summoned the ale. "Don't, please. Between you and Angelina, I have way more information about my brothers than I want."

 

"Well, Ginny," began Luna softly, "your brothers are a lusty lot. I'm sure that they get it from their father."

 

Ginny choked on her drink. "Someone Obliviate me, please, or that statement will turn me off of sex forever." She looked around for any accommodating friends, but none were found. "Do it for Harry." She batted her eyelashes pleadingly.

 

"Sorry, Gin," answered Parvati. "I'm not allowed to use those spells for sexual gain." She smirked and took a sip of her wine.

 

"It's not your sexual gain," argued Lavender. "Harry needs an outlet. Save Ginny from having her marriage torn apart by infidelity."

 

"Hey, Harry wouldn't--"

 

"If men can't get sex at home, they usually find it elsewhere," stepped in Susan.

 

"But—"

 

"And Harry is a powerful wizard," added Angelina. "You don't want that extra magic threatening to explode at any given moment."

 

"Stop—" 

 

"And think of Harry's reputation," Hannah stated. "He's always so clean cut and something like this would just kill his credibility." 

 

Ginny sat gobsmacked with her mouth open, staring at her friends, her eyes darting from one face to another. After several uncomfortable moments, Susan's face began to twitch and she broke out in laughter. Everyone else followed suit and Ginny was finally able to breathe.

 

"S-sorry, Ginny," Parvati said between laughs. "We were just taking the mickey."

 

"I should hope so," said Ginny, her face relaxing as she fought the urge to laugh. "It's a good thing I didn't hex you guys."

 

"My, you've really matured. I remember the days when you'd bat-bogey anyone who pissed you off." Angelina smirked as she took a drink.

 

Ginny shook her head. "Motherhood. It takes the edge off."

 

"Here's to hoping that edge is back when you get home," chirped Lavender as she raised her glass in a toast. "Harry's had it bad for you for years."

 

"And how. You weren't in that tent," grumbled Hermione. Everyone turned their attention to the bushy-haired new mother. "He was either having nightmares or grunting in...frustration." Her cheeks turned a rosy hue.

 

"Can we please move onto something other than my sex life? As fantastic and mind-blowing as it is, I'd rather keep the majority of it private," Ginny answered through a smile. 

 

"Yes, please," Susan said as she stood up and smoothed her skirt. "I do believe I mentioned something about entertainment, didn't I?" She rose an eyebrow and gave a wry half-smile.

 

"Whooo-hooo! Strippers!" screeched Lavender. "I've got my Galleons ready!" She wiggled in her seat, eagerly anticipating the muscled men dancing and gyrating around them.

 

From out of nowhere, raucous music blared, the door of the back room swung open, and three well-muscled men sashayed into the main room.

 

"I hear there's a witch who's going to be a missus soon. Where is the lovely wench?" asked one of the strippers. He was tall and wore a pair of low-hung jeans and a black leather vest.

 

"It—it's m-me," whimpered Hannah, unable to take her eyes off the man. His pectorals were...indescribable. She was sure that he could make them jump by squeezing the muscle underneath.

 

"Well then," Mr Muscle replied, "we're here to make you and your friends extremely happy."

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

The music had stopped and the strippers had taken their leave, leaving several very worked up witches in their wake. The act, while a bit raunchy for Hannah's tastes, was very...stimulating. Parvati got up and danced with one of the strippers, the two of them grinding against each other. Lavender spent all her money and even got a lap dance of sorts.  During one of the dances, Angelina did a commentary of sorts, giving vivid descriptions of body parts that would make anyone blush. Padma, who was normally very stoic and reserved, downed several bottle of ale and had stripped off her long cardigan and tied her blouse around her waist, making her look like a debauched school girl, what with her short pleated skirt and all. There was much giggling, drinking and female bonding. 

 

"I've got a game for us to play," announced Susan, now that her flush had gone away, swaying a bit as she stood. "It's based on a Muggle game that I learned called 'I've Never.' "

 

Hermione groaned. "Oh no."

 

Angelina turned toward her sister-in-law. "Have you played?"

 

Hermione cleared her throat and nodded sheepishly. "Where do you think Susan got the idea?"

 

Faces eagerly turned toward Hermione and then to Susan in anticipation of the game. If it was something to embarrass Hermione, it must be good, Hannah surmised.

 

"It's like Truth or Dare, but no daring. You say something that you've never done and if anyone in the room has done it, they raise their hand and have to either explain or take a shot."

 

"That's all?" asked Luna. "You mean I could say that I've never seen a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and anyone who has would have to tell me about it?"

 

Giggles and snorts came from the group.

 

"Not exactly, Luna," explained Hermione. "You have to make _sexual_ statements. Things you've never done sexually."

 

"Well, that's even better!" piped in Lavender.

 

Susan set out shot glasses and various bottles of liquor. "Before you ask, Hermione, I've got some non-alcoholic stuff here for you. Nursing mums," she grumbled as she continued setting the table. "Alright, who's going to start?" She looked at the women seated around her, running her tongue along the inside of her mouth in annoyance.

 

"I'll go," growled Ginny. "I've never had sex with a Weasley." She sat back smugly in her chair, awaiting the responses.

 

Hermione and Angelina raised their hands as expected. Surprisingly, so did Susan's.

 

"SUSAN!" shrieked Ginny. 

 

"Who was it?" asked Padma from the edge of her seat, drink apparently making her quite curious

 

Susan's cheeks turned red and she sunk down in her chair. "Can I take a shot of something?" She looked at the table hopefully.

 

"No," Ginny answered flatly. "I know Hermione's done Ron, as evidenced by my niece, and Angie's had George and probably Fred, too." She looked at both her sisters-in-law, who nodded their heads. "Drink," she ordered.

 

Angelina dutifully took her drink of Firewhisky while Hermione drank her non-alcoholic cocktail.

 

"Answer the question," urged Hannah. "Which one?" All eyes were focused intently upon Susan.

 

"Charlie," Susan whispered. "Went to Romania on tour and ran into him. He's got a nice arse." A giggle emerged from her mouth. "Michael doesn't have anything on him."

 

"True. He has a flabby bum," added Lavender. "I prefer a much firmer piece."

 

Ginny took a large swig of her Firewhisky and then put her fingers in her ears to block out any more revelations about her brother.

 

As her laughter stopped, Susan turned and stared at Lavender. "You should hear what he said about your boobs!" Her laughter returned as Lavender blanched.

 

"Ooh! I've got one," chimed in Hermione. "I've never had sex with Harry Potter." 

 

Ginny raised her hand as she rolled her eyes. "And if any of you bints raise your hand, I'll cast a closing charm on your cunts!"

 

Hannah placed a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. She, along with every other woman in the room, knew that Ginny and Harry hadn't slept with anyone else.

 

"I think Parvati's had that happen," teased Lavender. "When was the last time you got lucky?" She elbowed her friend in the ribs.

 

"Is that a real spell?" asked Luna, blinking rapidly.

 

"Don't think so, Lu," answered Padma. She poured herself another drink and took a large swallow.

 

"I did not think so, but I trust Ginny quite a bit."

 

"Okay," jumped in Padma, "my turn. Get your drinks ready." Padma paused and watched the others fill their glasses. "I've never had sex with more than one man at the same time."

 

"Gross!"

 

"Who's done that?"

 

"Don't be shy. We're all friends."

 

Once the muttering died down, Angelina sheepishly raised her hand. "I was weak. Sixth-year, after the Yule Ball. I was in bed with Fred, and we were, well, shagging. We forgot to set the charms and George came in and started watching us. He climbed onto the bed and joined in. It was...interesting." She quickly downed her drink, wincing as it went down her throat.

 

"Oh, well, that does sound...fun," Parvati said with wide eyes as she licked her lips. "Wonder what it would be like to be with twins. You know, Padma, why didn't we ever try that?"

 

Padma's mouth opened over and over, but nothing came out.

 

"A-a-a-anyway, I do believe it's my turn." Angelina cleared her throat. "I've never had sex with a woman."

 

Eyes darted around the room curiously until both Parvati and Lavender raised their hands.

 

"Don't tell me you two were going at it when we were sharing a room!" Hermione gasped. When the two of them turned to each other, giggled, and blushed, Hermione reached for Ginny's glass of Firewhisky. "Sorry, Gin, but I think I need this right now. I'll pump and dump when I get home." She downed the half-full glass of amber liquid in three gulps and hissed as she finished.

 

"How do you even have sex with another woman?" Hannah asked curiously. "I mean there's...well, no equipment."

 

Lavender cleared her throat and wiggled her fingers. "These were my first pieces of equipment. And wands can be made to do some really wonderful things."

 

Hannah looked at Lavender curiously, squishing her eyebrows together, puzzling out Lavender's statement. Realization washed over her and her eyes widened. "Really. We learn something new every day, don't we?"

 

"It's a simple Quivering Quim spell," Parvati stated matter-of-factly. "I can teach it to you if you want."

 

"I use it quite frequently myself," Luna added. She demurely took another sip of her wine and smiled at the others. "It gets lonely without companionship."

 

Susan cleared her throat and drew the attention of the group.  She straightened her back and calmly said, "I've never had sex outside."

 

"No way!" 

 

"You're kidding!"

 

"Someone's got to tell Michael to get over himself."

 

Six hands popped up the air:  Ginny's, Hermione's, Angelina's, Lavender's, Parvati's, and Padma's. 

 

"Looks like you and I are in the same boat, Sue," Hannah reassured her friend. She looked over at Hermione, who'd refilled Ginny's glass and was on her way to finishing the replenishment. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

 

Hermione sighed heavily. "Never better. Just remembering what Ron and I got up to the other day."

 

"Please share," urged Lavender. 

 

Normally, Hannah knew that Hermione would not share any part of her sexual life with this certain group of witches. However, it looked like Hermione's resistance to alcohol had severely diminished since she became pregnant.

 

"It was a lovely night, the sun was beginning to set, and Rose was sleeping in her little bassinet that we keep just outside the door. Ron was stroking my hair and I leaned in to put my head on his shoulder. I kissed his neck and ran my tongue along the shell of his ear. He shivered as I breathed and lifted my chin and kissed me.

 

"Our kiss deepened and he pushed me onto the grass, cast a warming charm, and proceeded to make delicious love to me until the stars came out. Thankfully, Rose stayed asleep as I cried out in ecstasy."

 

All the women stared at their prim and proper friend's revelation, utterly gobsmacked. Susan broke the silence by saying, "Hermione, you sound like a romance novel writer."

 

"What do you think I've been doing on maternity leave? It's called research." Hermione finished the Firewhisky and handed the glass to Ginny. "You look a little uneasy. I think you need to relax."

 

Ginny shook her head and Summoned the entire bottle of Firewhisky, drank from the neck, and closed her eyes. "This is torture. I can't hear anymore about my brothers and their...skills."

 

"Come on, Ginny, there must be something that Harry does extremely well?" teased Parvati. "I certainly never got anything out of him at the Yule Ball."

 

Ginny snorted. "Do you really think you would've got something out of him? I seem to remember his eyes never leaving a certain witch paired with a different champion."

 

"He was looking at _me_?" Hermione gasped, her eyes wide with shock. "I thought he was looking at Cho!"

 

"Shhh, Hermione. You've mentioned She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," hissed Lavender as Ginny and some of the others laughed.

 

Angelina waved her wand at Hermione, whispering something Hannah couldn't make out. "She'll be asleep in a few seconds."

 

True to her word, Hermione yawned and fell asleep, her head falling softly onto Ginny's shoulder. She gently leaned Hermione's head onto the back of the settee, soft snores coming from the witch's throat.

 

"My turn," Luna said a little too enthusiastically. "I've never orgasmed from oral sex."

 

"WHAT!!" 

 

"Merlin, Luna, they've been doing it wrong!"

 

"Now _that's_ what Harry does _extremely_ well!" Ginny said with a wide smile and a dreamy look on her face. 

 

Everyone, minus Hermione, of course, perked up. Hannah had never been on the receiving end of that particular act, and hearing about it from Ginny would be...educational. Hannah only hoped that Ginny's reluctance to sharing that sort of information had vanished from drinking so much.

 

"How well does Harry do it?" asked Parvati eagerly. "Tell us about the last time he went down on you."

 

Ginny closed her eyes and smiled again, licking her lips. "It was just last night. I'd just put Al down after feeding him and James was sleeping for a while already. When I walked into the room, Harry was stroking himself with his eyes closed and I stopped dead in my tracks. Since Al, we haven't had sex all that much, and I knew he was randy that night because he kept hugging me as I made dinner.

 

"Anyway, I watched as he touched himself. His hand moved up and down easily. There was a tube of lube on the bed next to him. He moved his hand faster and faster and my breathing sped up. When he came, I gasped and his eyes flew open. He wasn't embarrassed or anything, but just smiled at me and said, 'You haven't watched me do that in a long time, but you get turned on every time you do.'

 

"I couldn't say anything and nodded. My hands went to my pyjamas and I pulled off my top and yanked down the shorts I had on. I knew I was wet for him—I could smell myself."

 

Ginny stopped and took a deep breath, wiping sweat from her forehead.

 

"I should just shut up. Harry'd kill me if he found out," she muttered.

 

"Please!"

 

"You can't stop now, Gin!"

 

"Anyone have a Pensieve Projector?" suggested Padma. "Rosmerta! I'll be right back!" She leapt from her chair, swayed a bit and walked crookedly toward the back room.

 

"What got into her?" mused Angelina.

 

Parvati snorted. "She had a thing for Harry a few years ago and this would just make her decade." 

 

"She had the hots for my Harry?" Ginny said through gritted teeth. "I'm not telling the bint anything!" She growled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Someone say something before she comes back."

 

"I've never had sex at Hogwarts," Susan blurted out at the same time Padma came sulking back into the room.

 

"No go on the projector," she whispered in a disgruntled voice as she returned to her spot.

 

"Merlin, the Astronomy Tower is the best place to do it," mused Lavender. "I deflowered Zach up there."

 

"ZACHARIAS!! You fucked that asshole?" Ginny spat.

 

"Hey, you know what it was like that year. You took pleasure whenever you could," Lavender explained.

 

"Very true," Ginny conceded. "Although I would have to say that Firenze's classroom sets a nice atmosphere. Harry wasn't able to wait to get up to the Astronomy Tower."

 

"Ooh, I bet that would've been nice," cooed Parvati. "What about you, Hannah? I bet you and Neville get it on in the greenhouses all the time."

 

Hannah, who happened to be taking a sip of her wine, nearly spat all over herself. "Um, I've never had sex with Neville."

 

"He didn't last long for our first time," Luna said lightly. "He got better later."

 

"Luna! She wasn't playing!" Parvati shot back. "Hannah, did...did you know? About them, I mean?" Parvati looked ill.

 

Hannah took a deep breath and nodded. "I knew. I know he had relationships before me. We talked about it." She was fine with it, but wasn't exactly pleased that the fact had come out so publicly. He'd told her about it shortly before they became engaged and she in turn had told him about her previous lovers. It was insane to think that either of them had been uninvolved previously.

 

"But you've honestly not gone to bed with him yet?" asked Angelina.

 

"Neville and I just decided not to have sex until we're married."

 

"Oh, sweet Merlin! Who does that anymore?" Lavender asked. 

 

Hannah sighed and shook her head. There were so many times that she or Neville had to put a halt to things when they'd gone too far. 

 

"It...it was his idea, actually. And I think it's sweet," Hannah said, defending her fiancé and silently daring anyone else to say anything else.

 

Ginny smiled. "And it seems like just the sort of thing he'd do, too," she reassured Hannah.

 

"Thank you. But it gets...difficult sometimes, you know?" Hannah answered with a hot face. "He's got muscles now where he didn't before, and he's so confident about himself. It's just so—"

 

"Hot!" answered Lavender, Parvati, Angelina, and Ginny at the same time.

 

"If I'd known what a fine specimen he'd become, I would have been a bit nicer to the bloke," Lavender said with a faraway look.

 

"Mmm hmm," mused Susan. "Did you see him work that sword?"

 

"Yes, I did, Susan. And his chest is even yummier than you can imagine," Hannah huffed, suddenly wishing that this party was over. Neville's chest was very yummy indeed, but she didn't need to hear her friends say it.

 

"Hannah," began Luna, "I'm pleased to tell you that Neville's penis is very thick and satisfying. He knows how to use it brilliantly."

 

"Well, then. You all up for another game?" asked Susan. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Hannah shivered as she stepped up to the gates outside of Hogwarts. Even though she was supposed to spend the night with Susan at The Three Broomsticks, she had a sudden need to be with Neville. To _really_ be with Neville.

 

After they finished the game of "I've Never," Susan started something called "Spoons." Spoons were set in the middle of the table, one less than the number of people, and they were given one die. Each person had to take a turn rolling, and whenever the number five was rolled, they grabbed for the spoons. The one left without a spoon had to take a shot of Firewhisky. Hannah had slow reflexes and more often than not was the one taking the shot. She didn't think it was at all fair to have Ginny play since she had played Quidditch professionally and had lightening fast reflexes.

 

Needless to say, Hannah was well past tipsy and extremely randy on top of it. As the game of Spoons went on, and more and more alcohol was consumed, their conversations turned toward the topic of sex once again. Hermione had been awakened and she joyfully shared with us her romance novel "research." There was no doubt that she was very detailed in noting each and every nuance of sexual activity.

 

Hannah shook her head, hoping to get rid of the images floating around in her imagination as she waved her wand and chanted the spell that allowed visitors into the school grounds. She sped along the familiar path up the hill and toward the looming oak doors. Another incantation opened them and she stepped inside, enveloped by warm air that suddenly made her a bit sleepy. Quietly, she made her way up three flights of stairs until she reached the staff wing and turned right down the corridor toward Neville's set of rooms.

 

" _Alohomora_ ," she whispered, sighing in relief as the heavy door swung open and she stepped into the room. 

 

She hastily unfastened her cloak and flung it onto the sofa. As she walked toward his bedroom, her heart began racing and her breathing sped up in anticipation of what she had planned. She wanted to climb into bed next him and ravage him all night long. Her hands quickly undid the buttons of her blouse and she left it on the floor. 

 

Reaching for the doorknob of the bedroom, Hannah smiled broadly. Just imagining Neville naked and running his hands all over her body caused an ache between her legs. She moaned as she pictured his mouth going down, down, down her body until he tasted the very essence of her femininity. She could almost feel his cock sliding inside her body and the pressure build as he thrust his hips to drive deeper and deeper. One hand went to her mouth and she bit a knuckle to stifle the little squeal that began to escape.

 

"Dear Merlin, don't let me come without him," she pleaded. 

 

With her clothes strewn about, Hannah walked naked into Neville's bedroom where his heavy breathing greeted her. As her eyes began to adjust to dim light, she could just make out the shape of his muscular chest above the hem of the sheet. A smile played with the corners of her mouth as she noted that he slept without a shirt. _Would he sleep naked_? she wondered. One could only hope.

 

Standing at the edge of the bed, she drew back the covers and placed a knee on the mattress, slid inside, and curled up against Neville. He had pyjama bottoms on, she noted, as she ran her leg along his. One hand began circling his lightly haired chest, pausing at the nipples to tease them into little pebbles. Silently wishing for a little bit of light, she desperately wished to see his facial reactions, as well seeing the muscles twitch under her touch. She let her hand dip lower onto his abdomen and when it reached the waistband of his pyjamas, Hannah let her fingers wander tentatively under the fabric. She hissed as she touched the tight, dense curls that surrounded his penis for the first time.

 

"Mmmunguh," Neville grunted in his sleep, shifting his hips slightly. 

 

Hannah's hand drifted down and began to idly stroke the skin of the tip. It jumped at her touch. She smiled and got a little braver, letting her hand go along the shaft and taking note of how the skin stretched and moved with the up and down movement of her hand. Quickly, his penis grew beyond the length of her hand and she licked her lips in anticipation, noting the thickness of it, almost like that of a good-sized yellow courgette. She thought again of how it would feel inside her and she moaned. Unable to resist any longer, she leaned forward and took one of his earlobes into her mouth and sucked on it gently.

 

"Nev," she whispered into his ear. "Wake up, sweetie." Her hand continued to move along his length, making a small droplet leak out of the tip.

 

"Hannah," Neville said from deep within his throat; the sound sent a wave of desire right to her loins and she ached for him. "Mmmm, oh, Hannah." His eyes were still closed, but his breathing became faster. She was reaching him. Now all she had to do was wake him up.

 

Her hand regretfully left his penis but went to his bottoms and tugged them down to his knees. Silently moving over his hips to straddle him, her centre was snuggled right up against his penis. It felt strong and oh, so glorious against her hot, sensitive lips. Unable to help herself, she slid along his hard cock and sighed, rather loudly, into the dark of the room.

 

"Merlin, Neville, wake up!" She again slid along the hard flesh and kneaded his chest with her hands, bracing herself up against the urge to fall upon him.

 

"Han? Hannah, wha—what're you—"

 

"Neville, I can't wait any more," she said urgently, speeding up her motion and spreading her juices along him. "I'm so fucking randy and Luna said your cock was brilliantly thick and—and—Pleeeeease, Neville!" she begged.

 

"But, but I thought..." He hissed and arched his back as she swirled her hips against him, making his penis twitch yet again. "Oh fuck!"

 

"Yes, please!" Her eyes closed and she let her head fall back. Her desire for him became unbearable; her need for him coiled up inside her belly and she rose up on her knees, grasping him in her hand. "Say it, Neville. Say you want to be inside me!"

 

"Merlin, yes!"

 

It was all she needed to hear. Hannah lifted his hard, thick penis so that it stood up and she sank slowly and silently onto him. At the first sensation of his entry, she lost her breath. It felt wonderful as he slowly stretched her inner walls. It had been a long time since she'd been with anyone, and in her mind, this was her first time. She loved Neville beyond words and she no longer cared that this wasn't their wedding night. Hannah belonged to him mind, heart, soul, and now, body.

 

"Oh...Feel...Uh!" Neville muttered incoherently. He grasped her hips and held her tightly against him; she resisted the urge to rise up and slam down upon him. "Han...Love...You."

 

"I love you, too, Neville," she whispered. "Come here and kiss me."

 

Still holding onto her, he sat up, found her mouth in the dark, and met her lips in a searing hot kiss. She opened her mouth without being asked and he plundered the inside of her mouth. Their hips met each other as they rocked on the bed. Hannah wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper. They moaned as they continued to kiss.

 

"You feel so good," he moaned, pulling his mouth away from hers. Neville began raining kisses upon her neck and sucked skin here and there before going to her ear. His tongue dipped inside, sending a jolt of pleasure to her core.

 

"God, Neville!" Hannah screeched, clutching at his back and digging her nails into his skin, bringing forth a howl from him. "Faster! I'm almost there!" 

 

Their rocking quickened and the headboard of the bed hit the wall in time with their erotic motions. Neville reached down and began tickling her clit, which quickly brought her to the very precipice of release. Their mouths met again in a frenzy while he continued to thrust and work at her clit until finally, Hannah tore her mouth from his and screamed his name, reverberating the syllables in the stone walled-room. Her panting was drowned by his cry of orgasm and, unable to hold onto one another any longer, they collapsed onto the mattress. They lay in each other's arms in the quiet of the room. Hannah kissed his chest and propped her chin on his breastbone, smiling from ear to ear.

 

"Thank you," she said brightly.

 

Neville chuckled in response. "For--?"

 

"For not stopping me."

 

"Why would I stop you? That..." He kissed her nose. "...was unexpected and indescribable." He reached around and squeezed her bum.

 

She wiggled herself so she was again lying on top of him. "But you wanted to wait."

 

Neville sighed and began kneading her buttocks. "That was the stupidest idea I ever had."

 

They laughed together as they held each other tight. Hannah had never felt so close to him as she did in that moment. Her heart fluttered with emotion as she tried to grasp the significance of what had just happened between them and she began to cry.

 

"Hey, don't cry, love." He sat up against the headboard and pulled her to him, covering her with the blankets. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

 

She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand but managed to smile. "It was wonderful. You were wonderful." She curled up against him again and draped a leg over his thigh. "I just never thought I'd behave like that. So...wanton."

 

Neville only smiled in response before leaning in and kissing her softly until she could no longer think straight. When he finally broke their kiss, Neville smiled wickedly. "Now, you mentioned something about Luna saying my cock was brilliant?" 

 

She nodded sheepishly.

 

"Well, let me show you how brilliant it can be." He rolled her underneath him and proceeded to show her that his brilliance knew no bounds.


End file.
